Skylar Rupert
Biography Early life Skylar's parents were not really poor. Her father, Jamie, was once a big-time company CEO in Britain with his girlfriend, Hannah, who later became his wife. But after a series of misfortune and other companies trying to bring him down, his own company went bankrupt, and there was no other option but to leave it and find a new job. It was hard to find one, especially for Jamie because of his pride that he will not take any filthy jobs. Hannah was worried, of course, and found a job at a restaurant in the kitchen, not minding everything that Jamie told her. It was just simple dish washing and supporting the chefs, but Hannah was able to carry her and her husband. Months later, she bore a child, whom they've named Justin. Jamie then had found a job as an office worker in another company which was kind enough to have him. After another year, they had Everett, then Austin. It was hard, considering their status and all the boys they had to raise. Two years after Austin was born, they at last had a baby girl, Skylar. Hannah, because of her hardworking nature, finally found a place among the chefs; good for her for she loved cooking. Jamie got promotions and finally knew how to be like his wife and stay humble. Their two eldest children was off to college, and Austin and Skylar in high school. The couple had managed to raise all of them and support them. The other kids found some part-time jobs, which lessened the burden of their parents. Modeling career Skylar loved a lot of things. She was practically a virtuoso in her school. Soon, a modeling agency found her and took her for pictorials for the magazines they were producing. Now that helped a lot. Skylar started to love modeling, too. Her brothers were quite protective, telling her to stay careful and observant at all times, especially since she'd grew up to be a beautiful girl. Skylar had made some friends who were also protective of her, which was a nice thing. The model agency would sometimes take her to different places and country for pictorials and modeling shows. Skylar, by this, managed to raise her family up - buying a bigger house, a van and all the necessary things. Her brothers were up for great professions. Those made her happy. Sire One time in Paris, she just turned twenty-one, she roamed around after a short time of shootings. She was with some of her colleagues, and they invited her to come with them to a known club in the area. Skylar didn't want to, but sooner she did. They went to a hotel, which wasn't really a club, but it had a night party in the lobby. Lots of lights and people and obnoxious music were alive for the night. Skylar never drunk too much, but she did. She didn't dance too much, but she did. She didn't hang out boys too much, but she did. She didn't go on private moments with boys, but she did. And that was a huge mistake. One of Skylar's friends who takes the night shifts in photo shooting, Lilly, went out to follow her, wondering where she'd been with the guy whom she deemed suspicious. She finally found them in a dark alley, the man's sharp fangs in Skylar's neck. Immediately, Lilly pushed the guy away and they had a fight. Lilly won and sent the man running away. She took Skylar in her arms and noticed how pale her friend's face was. She felt sorry for not being able to protect her. Lilly, also a vampire who tried to live normally, brought Skylar to her temporary residence in Paris. When Skylar woke up, Lilly didn't tell anything, and even tried to hide the bite marks. But she herself knew it wouldn't last long.They stayed in Paris for a week, and Skylar stayed with Lilly, loving her temporary house. But one night, Lilly's cousin, who was also a vampire, came bursting in the house and told Lilly that the vamp group that wanted so much to kill them for killing one of their members before was marching towards them. Terrified, Lilly told Skylar to hide in the basement and stay there until she said so. Skylar was perplexed, but she followed. While down there, Skylar heard angry shouts, breaking glass and any other sound that worried her. so much. Suddenly it went silent. Skylar, assuming it's fine, went out and ran to the living room. Suddenly, a flying dagger jabbed itself in her chest - a dagger that Lilly's cousin dodged but went straight to her. She collapsed, spurting out blood. Lilly shouted, and told her cousin, whose name was Jeremy, to take Skylar with him and take care of her, and that she'd give them time. Jeremy was hesitant, but he did so and left Lilly fighting the others, carrying Skylar with him. Life as a vampire Jeremy knew what was to become of Skylar, and so he buried her in a cemetery near his house. For a few days he got ready, and the night came when the ground she was buried in started moving. Jeremy had a bottle of fresh blood with him, to be sure. Sooner, Skylar climbed out of the ground, groaning and hissing, looking for something. Jeremy gave her the open bottle of human blood, and she greedily drank it all. She passed out after. When she awoke, confused and everything, she met Jeremy and they became friends. When he heard the news about Lilly, she felt like her heart was about to shatter. She told him she wanted to go back to Britain, but Jeremy told her it won't be very smart. Immediately, she fixed herself and readied everything she'd need and took a flight to London the night later. She landed sooner than she expected. She rode a bus to her home, and knocked excitedly on her home's door. Austin opened the door, his face sunken with grief. His grew wide when he saw her. Before he was about to call Hannah, the mother pushed him aside and shouted at Skylar to go away. Confused, Skylar demanded a reason as to why she acted like that. Her mother screamed and flailed, saying the both Everett and Justin died on a plane crash on the way to Paris to find her. Hannah told her that Skylar was dead, too, and that the girl in front of her was an evil spirit. She forced her to back away, Austin sadly turning around and going in the house. Skylar tried to explain, but to no avail. She tried going back, but after every pushing away of her mother broke her heart - if she had any. She knew she shouldn't give up, but it was too much. Years later, she heard the news of her mother dying of a heart attack. Skylar immediately flew back to Paris and met with Jeremy. She cried and cried, with Jeremy comforting her. When she had recovered from her depression, Jeremy told her that he was going somewhere else, and that Skylar may have the house. Skylar shook her head, saying she had decided to go back to London and go to the place she had heard had been a residence to vampires. Jeremy couldn't disagree with her. And so they said their goodbyes. London Vampire Clan After his departure, Skylar stayed in Paris for ten years more, occasionally visiting nearby and other countries for a change. Yes, she was dead. Yes, she had no one. Yes, she was all alone. Animal blood couldn't give her that much strength. Sooner, she'd attack people, living on their blood. She once had three subjugates, who died immediately, much to her disappointment. She then moved to London, finally finding the place that was of residence to vampires. She decided not to go back to her family; seeing them hurt her so much, let alone herself seeing them growing old and dying. After another six years of staying there, developing attitudes she never had, supporting the group, becoming more vicious as ever, Skylar soon became the head of the London vampire clan. The revenge in her heart blew down a bit, considerign the fact she''felt'' her sire die. She hated him so much for turning her into what he is and bringing misery in her life. Now he's dead, and she's happy about it. Though Skylar had enemies, she had absolutely overpowered them and took them under her, caring for each of the vampires there, making sure they wouldn't go against the rules of the Accords. Personality Skylar was once a kind, hardworking girl, with her dreams as her guide to success. She'd have many friends, but she chooses them carefully, especially after one certain accident. These days, she's started to become tricky and cunning, stringent and disciplined, merciless and deceptive. After the years she's been living as a creature hated by the light, she learned not to trust anyone, not even herself, and following the dark gave her an advantage keeping herself well-hidden in the shadows, blending with them, and waiting for her next ambush. Physical Description Stuck with her twenty-one-year-old appearance, Skylar looks young and is described by most of people as an ethereal yet an elemental beauty at the same time. She has wavy brown hair, dark eyes, and a tanned, untarnished skin, which seemed to lighten as she spent her life as a vampire, hidden from the sun and in the dark. She has a slim yet fit build, the kind a professional model owns. Skills and Abilities Archery and marksmanship: Even though she doesn't use it often, Skylar is remarkable in using a bow and arrow, much more with her heightened senses. She is also adept in throwing knives and daggers accurately, perfected by her constant training. Whip wielding: Also another weapon of choice, Skylar shows a high level of skill and proficiency in wielding a whip. Possessions *'Golden necklace with an emerald pendant: '''Given to her by her younger brother Austin, whom she loves so much, she has kept it close to her and is her only possession from her family that she didn't discard. *'Iron whip: Skylar is highly skilled in wielding her bullwhip. She always has it curled around her right arm. *'Recurve bow and arrows: '''Also a weapon system of her choice. *'Daggers and throwing knives *'Demon motocycle:' She had used a motorcycle flowing of demon energy before, but she rarely to never uses it nowadays. Relationships James Rupert and Daria Aarons James and Daria are complete opposites. James was a prideful and greedy man while Daria was the calm and collected type. But even though, they loved each other and eventually got married. Daria's hardworking nature led James to do the same and change him entirely, thus being a huge support to their four children. Skylar loves them, and had pursued a huge dream for them. Yet afterwards, Daria has seen her daughter as a ghost, an evil spirit that was to destroy them again after Skylar's two older brothers', Justin and Everett, deaths. She has never gotten the chance to speak with James. Even so, she still loves them, but not as warm as it was before. Justin, Everett and Austin Rupert Justin and Everett were Skylar's two older brothers, and Austin as her younger brother, or rather, the youngest in the family. She loved them all so much she'd do anything for them. Justin was the eldest, the most overprotective one and the hardworker. He had kept waving off Skylar's lovers then, as if he was the father. Everett was the second oldest child, the classy yet the bad boy. He always got into fights, but he was nevertheless caring and protective. Austin, the youngest, was the shy type, and had always sticked to his sister often. But when Justin and Everett died in a plane crash to find her, Austin had believed she, too, was dead. This had affected Skylar's personality so much, driving her from happy to madness. Lilly Jaiden and Jeremy Chance Lilly was Skylar's colleague in her modeling career. She was one of the company's best photographer, and one of Skylar's closest friends. Also a vampire, she kept her working hours at nighttime, and had tried to live a normal life. After Skylar had been bitten, she had taken care of her, taking the blame for not watching her. But because of a riot she was in, she sacrificed herself and held the adversaries to let Skylar escape. Jeremy was Lilly's cousin who lived in Paris. After Lilly's death, Jeremy took over her in caring for Skylar and explaining everything to her. Skylar owes him a lot, but she had never seen him since he left her years ago. Gallery natalia 1.jpg natalia 2.jpg natalia 4.jpg natalia 5.jpg natalia 6.jpeg natalia 8.jpg Category:Summer June Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Natalia Contreras